deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Patience
Patience (忍耐, Nintai) is the fourth chapter of volume twelve and the one-hundred-second chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. Plot Matsuda panics and tries to open fire on Mikami. However, the SPK members point a gun at Matsuda while Near tells him to calm down because they won't die. Near explains that he modified the Death Note. After finding out Mikami's writing patterns of one page a day, they replaced the pages that Mikami was using to write today with fake ones. When Mikami finishes writing in the notebook, they will then seize it, read all of the names and whoever name is not on the notebook is Kira. Light thinks to himself that this is exactly as he planned! He believes that Near is a fool because he was so insistent on having 100% proof that he is Kira. Because Light would never admit to being Kira, Near decides to catch him in the act. However, Light comments to himself that it would have been easier for Near to just shoot him. But, Near's pride is his downfall. Light already knew about the modification of the Death Note. However, the Death Note that they modified was a fake, and the notebook that Mikami is now using is the real Death Note! Mikami created a fake Death Note while he sent five pages every day of the real Death Note to Takada. Then, Takada would write the names of the criminals. When Gevanni was tailing Mikami on the subway train, he had taken a photograph of the man's face to send to Takada who judged and killed him. Light figured that Near would replace the pages while Mikami was in the gym. He also figured that he would take advantage of Mikami's "one page a day" habit, in order to replace the page that he would use on the 28th. When Mikami inspected the notebook and found the modification, he called Takada who paged him with the message, "I want to see you ASAP." That's when he knew the victory was his. He thinks to himself Near is far inferior to L. The former L would have tested for the possibility of a fake notebook by sacrificing human lives. Near is too soft, and it will prove to be his defeat. Light tells Teru Mikami to come into the room. Mikami calls him, "God!" Light is annoyed, thinking that it is too early to say that. It is the longest 40 seconds of Light's life. But there are now three seconds left… Conception Tsugumi Ohba said that the chapter title "Patience" was given because of when Light was holding in his laughter and waiting until 35 seconds have passed after the writing down of the names of the Japanese task force and SPK members before saying out loud he had won. Ohba also said the title relates to Matsuda and other participants when they are asked not to move while the 40 seconds are passing. Chapter Guide Category:Manga chapters Category:Part II (manga)